


The last of the Valkyries

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reflection, Valkyrie is badass and I love her so much, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Brunnhilde does not teach her daughter loyalty. She does not teach her honor. She does not teach her code.She teaches her heart.Brunnhilde is the last in a long line of Valkyries. Her daughter won’t be one.





	The last of the Valkyries

Brunnhilde does not teach her daughter loyalty. She does not teach her honor. She does not teach her code.

She teaches her heart.

Brunnhilde is the last in a long line of Valkyries. Her daughter won’t be one. Her daughter isn’t a Valkyrie, and she never will be.

Her daughter is something new. Something entirely her own.

Something beautiful.

* * *

She never really entertains the idea of not teaching her daughter how to fight. She remembered being a young girl and watching her mother train with her sisters, wanting to be like that when she grows up.

Of course Brunnhilde doesn’t want her daughter to ever be in danger, and as she trains her to fight, she hopes to impart the lesson to never seek danger out.

Her daughter will _not_ be a soldier, but she will be a _warrior._ With a brave heart.

She will not be teaching her daughter to defend the crown or bring glory to the throne.

She will be teaching her daughter to protect what she loves, to stand strong, and be whoever she will be.

Her daughter will not be a Valkyrie.

And that is good, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Thor isn't really in this one, but it's still a Thorkyrie fic since it's about their daughter, so yeah. Valkyrie-centric Thorkyrie drabble ficlet thing.


End file.
